The Fourth?
by Zang Bluetterfly
Summary: "This is my girl! The fourth? It's more than Ron's, George's, Bill's… Honey, I'm so proud. You're the true Weasley." Molly was ecstatic./"No, I'm not pregnant. I'm just getting fat," Ginny desperately explained.


_Title : The Fourth?_

_Genre : Humor/Family_

_Characters : Ginny/Harry, Lily, Hugo and some of the Weasleys._

_Summary : "This is my girl! The fourth? It's more than Ron's, George's, Bill's… Honey, I'm so proud. You're the true Weasley." Molly was ecstatic./"No, I'm not pregnant. I'm just getting fat," Ginny desperately explained. Part of A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away Challenge._

_Disclaimer : Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I am making no profit._

.-.-.

Ginny frowned when Hermione looked oddly at him. The red haired woman was used to men drooling in her presence or staring dreamily at him, imagining things she never wanted to know and women looked at her with envy. She was told she was gorgeous, and she knew it. But of course she believed her sister-in-law looked at her because there was something funny about her.

"Is there something on my face?" she asked.

Hermione shook her head and returned to her task: arranging plates, bowls and cups for lunch. That day the Potters would have lunch with her family. It had been a habit without being scheduled first.

"No, Ginny, your face is fine," Hermione answered tersely. Next to her Hugo and Lily helped her. Both kids had plucked roses from the garden and put them in the vase on the table. They looked satisfied. "Good job, kids."

Hugo and Lily grinned. Both were close due to being the same age. They had something in common: helping their mothers doing the chores. Ginny and Hermione were glad. Well, you couldn't expect Rose, Albus or the trouble maker James to arrange things in the house. It would likely they ruin the house.

"Are your cheeks getting plumper? Or is it your hairdo that makes them look rounder?" Hermione asked thoughtfully.

Ginny's eyes widened. She touched her cheeks, trying to measure the flesh and the fat. "Oh, I notice it too," she answered absent mindedly. "I think I'm getting fatter."

Lily and Hugo exchanged glances. They didn't understand why grownups were very concerned about plump cheeks.

"You _think_?"

"Well, fine, I _realize_ I've gained weight." Ginny harrumphed.

"Mum's tummy's getting bigger too," Lily piped in. She giggled and Hugo laughed. "Look, Aunt Hermione." The little girl pointed to her mother's middle. "There's a lump there."

Ginny rubbed her belly and grinned when Lily also put her little hand onto it. "I eat a lot recently, more than I usually do. Besides, it's been a while since the last time I flew on the broom. Not surprising I've weighed more. I need bigger clothes."

"Oh, Gin, raising Rose and Hugo keeps me in shape," Hermione laughed.

"So, Mum, when is the fourth coming?" Lily asked. She looked hopeful.

The innocent question caught the adults in the room in surprise. Harry's and Ron's jaws practically dropped to the floor. Ron even accidentally sprayed his best friend with the tea he was drinking, though Harry didn't notice it.

"The f-fourth?" Harry stuttered. He paled faster than his wife's casted Bat Bogey Hex. "But we didn't plan-"

"You're pregnant?" Ron asked after gaping like a shocked pygmy puff.

"Merlin! This is fantastic!" Hermione gushed and hugged her sister-in-law. "Since when? Oh, how many months already? Harry, congratulation."

"No, I'm not pregnant. I'm just getting fat," Ginny desperately explained. Unfortunately everyone was squealing and shouting. Her vain explanation was drowned by the voices in the room.

It was overwhelming that when everyone was calmed down a bit, Mrs. Weasley was already in the dining room. She hastily floo-ed to the house after Ron had told her. She hugged her only daughter tightly and kept chanting, " This is my girl! The fourth? It's more than Ron's, George's, Bill's… Honey, I'm so proud. You're the _true_ Weasley."

Everyone was disappointed when she could prove there wouldn't be the fourth in the near future. Even her husband who had been shocked at first now looked crestfallen at thought of the baby who wasn't' even there in the first place. "I admit I was surprised, Gin, but just when I'm ready to give Lily a younger sibling to play with…"

"Could be _siblings_, Harry. Remember, we have twin history in our family," George kindly added. He Apparated to his younger brother's house in a mere second. Ginny didn't know how George could know. But knowing him, she shouldn't have been surprised.

With an exaggerating sigh, Ginny ushered everyone to the table and tried as best as she could to nurse their broken hearts. It's really time to lose weight.

**.-.-.**

**The End**


End file.
